etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Corneria
Corneria is a temperate planet in the Lylat System, as well as the homeworld of the diverse Lylatians. It was once lush and heavily urbanized, but was devastated by an orbital bombardment during the Kreet War, making it uninhabitable before terraforming operations could begin over 15 years later. Surface Thanks to terraforming, the surface was returned to a lush scene full of fauna and flora, and many of the blast craters now serve as scenic lakes. Although most of the original life was rendered extinct, it was replaced by analogous alien life from various planets. Society Demographics In addition to the descendants of the original inhabitants, Corneria is home to immigrants of various species, such as Aaltice, Crux, Midenacs, and others. The population as of January 3021 was at 12 million, and the number is growing rapidly, expected to reach 90 million by the end of the year. Governance As with tradition, the planet is a governed under a stratocratic system and led by a primary General. The current General is an Aaltice by the name of Bysker Nedilara, the first alien General of Corneria. History Earlier times Though its citizens have been historically peaceful by nature, Corneria has always been a significant target for attack by other denizens of the Lylat system. In earlier times, the original Star Fox team, led by James McCloud, protected the world as mercenaries, with the help of the small Cornerian Defense Force. After James' apparent death, the psychotic scientist Andross swiftly struck against Corneria with a large army. Because the planet had yet to fight a war in space, and the fact that had a very small army due to their pacifistic nature, the military was largely unprepared. General Pepper thus called upon the Star Fox team led by James' son, Fox McCloud, to intervene and save the Lylat system. The Venomian Army breached Corneria's defenses, but they were stopped by Star Fox and defeated. Nanite Andross In April of the year 2993, a plague of nanobots swept Corneria and eventually the entire Lylat system. The advanced nanobots manage to avoid detection for a short time, but their discovery led to a very bloody and terrifying pandemic of nanobot-controlled psychos who killed those who attempted to stop the nano-plague. Three months later, in July of 2993, the identity of the collective nanobots was revealed to be Andross. That month saw Andross' final defeat and subsequent nanobot destruction. The Kreet In July of the year 3000, 7 years after Andross' defeat, an anomaly was detected near the black hole orbiting the Lylat System. Further investigation led to the discovery of Kreet scout ships emerging from the black hole, and they attacked shortly thereafter. That event began a long and difficult war which culminated 6 months later in the destruction of the entire system by Kreet bombardment ships. The Ra-Shi 15 years later in September 3016, during the Ra-Shi War that followed the Kreet conflict, the Ra-Shi inhabited the dead system after consuming the Kreet occupation force and used it as an outpost. When Star Fox and their allies fought the Ra-Shi leader, Starcrusher, the latter led them through a wormhole to what they believed to be Corneria, though it was just an isolated area of space. Starcrusher had his minions simulate a horrifying dejected landscape covered with a Ra-Shi infection in order to erode the morale of his adversaries as they fought him, making them easier to defeat. Upon Starcrusher's defeat, his minions simulated the implosion of the planet as a final act of psychological warfare and activated a massive hologram shroud to hide the real Corneria, keeping the victors in the mindset that their world was gone forever. The world remained in obscurity for the following 3 years. Rediscovery After the final defeat of the Ra-Shi in November 3019 due to a galaxy-wide Aaltice computer virus, the shroud generator was rendered inoperable, dying along with the rest of the Ra-Shi there. Scientists who were monitoring the area made the announcement of Corneria's mysterious return, and terraforming efforts began after it was determined that the planet was devoid of both Kreet and Ra-Shi. Venomian return In January 3020, following the resurrection of Andross by Leigun mastermind Dr. Zxoll, the rebuilt Venomian Army was led by Krin warlord Voro Gyro in an attack against Corneria. Voro managed to destroy various structures before the Venomians were pushed back, killing over 100,000 civilians—a significant portion of the population at the time. Recent Aside from sporadic skirmishes with remnants of the Venomian Army, Corneria has enjoyed a refreshing time of relative peace. The military is much larger, and there are various ships from a few alien militaries that aid in protecting the world from further chaos. Category:Planets